The Prince's Players
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Arthur is in the hands of an unstable Queen in an unknown castle. What are the knights going to do about it? Why sneak in posing as the entertainment of course! And what a show they have for Arthur and the Queen Be, Cinderella to be precise. Lots of Mergana, completely AU stand alone with nothing to do with anything...
1. Ridiculous

The Princes Players

**Authors Note: Don't ask. Just don't. I have a reviewer who likes Mergana and I was listening to Brandy's Cinderella… The two put themselves together in my brain. With plot… and the need to see certain knights in dresses. I own nothing. I'm only using bits of the actual musical more of the story of Cinderella and a few of the songs. Reviews are loved!**

1. Ridiculous

'_This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous.'_ Prince Arthur Pendragon thought, but only to himself lest he offend his 'host'. He was in truth being held against his will by a slightly unstable, in his opinion, queen who seemed to think that Arthur was her newest pet. He couldn't escape without causing a war but he really didn't want to stay. The queen had drugged him and moved him to a different castle the third night of their stay in her Queendom, well that's what she called it. His knights had yet to come to his rescue _four days later!_ Now the Queen, her name was Beatrice but she insisted the nobles call her Be, had invited some group of actors to entertain them. Arthur would be getting an earful from Uther when he got out of this.

He had never even heard of this troupe before. They called themselves The Princes Players. What a ridiculous name. Arthur was lead to a seat in the great hall by four guards; four guards the size of Percival. Nobody messed with Percival for good reason, Arthur had gotten a very large bruise on his jaw from his first escape attempt. He sat down next to the queen, not that he had a choice.

"Oh isn't this exciting Prince Arthur!? They say these are some of the best players from Camelot!" Arthur stiffened, paying attention for the first time in four days.

"Camelot?" The queen, a slightly older lady with far too much makeup and a bit of a rounded face, pinched his cheek and grinned. Had it been a man he would have killed them on the spot but he didn't hit women. Though if this continued he may have to make an exception.

"Yes, silly boy! That's why I invited them! Now shush! It's starting!" A man dressed in a silver cloak, matching shirt and gold tunic stepped out to the middle of the room and began. His hood was raised and Arthur could not see his face but he recognized his voice.

"Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage." Then he took both hands and lowered the hood confirming Arthur's suspicions. Lancelot smiled around at the room before continuing.

"A slipper made of gold is just a shoe, and dreamers never make their dreams come true. Impossible, simple as that. And yet this story is one of impossibilities. Here in we shall show you the life of a poor girl who, though love has never sought her out, still finds the beauty in the world." The curtain behind Lancelot rose and Arthur had to use all his training not to gasp in surprise. A dark mass of long black curls fell over a dress that was most certainly not hers as Morgana wandered dreamily through the set which did look as though it was a glimpse of a street. Then someone called out from across the room and entered through the door of the hall.

"Cinderella!" Three people entered and the room burst into laughter, even Arthur could not resist a chuckle. Gwen, dressed in a ridiculously frilly monstrosity, was followed by two people Arthur could not fail to recognize. Gwaine, wearing a lime green frilly dress with matching bustle flounced after the girl followed by Leon, who was dressed in pink and feathers.

"Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in all your life Ana?" Gwaine asked in a high squeaky voice pointing at Morgana, who next to them was dressed sensibly in her rags. Leon shook his head and flipped open a fan.

"Well I never! Mother! Mother! Can you believe how lazy she is!?" Gwen shook her head, seeming almost disdainful toward her mistress and friend.

"No. Why next to my girls she looks so dull and plain! Come along girls!" Then all four froze as Lancelot, who had simply stepped into the several people in the background when the play had begun stepped forward.

"Cinderella lived with her cruel stepmother and wicked stepsisters. Her father had died long ago after marrying the lady you see before you. No one's quite sure why he married her though." There was a laugh or two from the crowd and Lancelot continued.

"They treated her like a servant, worse in fact than most servants were treated. But she still kept her spirits high for she dreamed of one day meeting someone who loved her truly." He nodded toward the corner and music began to play and to Arthur's horror Morgana began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, he hadn't known that. But still that was his sister up there! Well she was like his sister anyway.

_"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head._ _The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere, is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me." _Then to Arthurs utter shock someone he knew very well stepped out onto the makeshift stage.

_"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said. The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere, is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me."_ Then Merlin's voice was joined by Morgana's as the two seemed to purposefully avoid each other on stage. They seemed to have no inkling of their duets existence as they repeated the refrain.

Merlin was dressed in something close to his normal attire but the blue shirt and brown trousers were not worn or tattered. His voice was a soft tenor that melded wonderfully with Morgana's alto tune. Morgana balanced the packages she held well until a group of four men that Arthur had never seen before, dressed as knights, knocked into her causing the packages to tumble from her grasp. Merlin took notice of her then as she knelt to collect her things.

"Are you all right Miss?" He asked, quick to assist her with the several awkwardly shaped parcels. He grinned and handed over a hat that had fallen from its box. Arthur recognized it as the hat he had Merlin wear during large important functions. The same hat Merlin claimed to have lost after the last time he was forced to wear it. Then when she thanked him and took it he glared after the knights.

"Just like royalty isn't it? Thinking they can do whatever they want without regard for those around them." He very nearly glanced at Arthur but simply helped Morgana to her feet. She smiled slightly.

"Well I'm sure they had somewhere important to be." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it." When she was on her feet fully the two seemed to get a good look at each other for the first time. There was silence in the room and Arthur could have sworn he saw a spark. Then Morgana spoke.

"Thanks for your help." She turned and began to walk away but Merlin quickly caught up to her.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Cinderella." She said not turning to him.

"I beg your pardon." He hadn't heard her. She hesitated then turned to him.

"Cinderella." He raised an eyebrow and grinned. She blushed. Arthur was astounded. He'd never seen Morgana blush.

"I like to sit by the fire reading and you know how cinders like to fly around a bit. My face gets smudged." There were a few noises of approval from the audience at this image of sheer innocence. Merlin's face lit up the room when he smiled like that.

"Ah, Cinder-Ella. I like it." She shifted from foot to foot a little, looking downright nervous.

"It grows on you after a while. Sorry but I must go." Merlin, ever the petulant one, continued to follow her.

"Wait please, what must I do to find myself in your good graces Cinder Ella." He pronounced her name as if it were two words not one. She smiled a little deviously. That was more the Morgana Arthur knew.

"Who wants to know?" she asked, still leading him a merry way through the crowd. He was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Well I do." He replied cheekily and she smiled a little shyly in his direction.

"You seem a bit sure of yourself; you'd have to get to know me a lot better than just as some girl you met on the street." Merlin circled around in front of her forcing her to a startled stop.

"Oh but I would like to. Very much." Not looking where he was going he bumped into a flower cart that had just entered the stage. The crowd laughed at this clumsy charmer as he rebalanced the cart apologizing to the owner, another person unknown to Arthur. Morgana giggled a little.

"Oh my. I'm sorry but I must be going." Merlin followed like a puppy with the look of one in his eyes. "Besides I'm not sure if I want to get to know you. I wonder if you have any idea how a girl should be treated." He smiled still charming as ever.

"Like a princess of course." Morgana paused and looked at him.

"No, like a person. With kindness and respect." Merlin looked slightly taken aback at that and the crowd ohed at Morgana's bold statement. Then Merlin's grin was back.

"You're not like most girls are you?" Morgana looked slightly affronted.

"What do you mean?" She sounded hurt and a little angry.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant you are an independent thinker. I like that; it's not something most girls I meet do, think a lot I mean." Morgana's expression softened slightly but remained slightly affronted.

"Well you seem to have led a fairly sheltered life." Merlin sighed and nodded.

"You could say that. Every day the same thing. It's dull!" Morgana nodded.

"Sometimes you just want to run away…"

"And never come back." She finished for him. He grinned his lopsided grin again but the two were interrupted by Gwen and the cross-dressing knights who came up behind Merlin.

"I thought I told you never to talk to strangers!" Gwen chided loudly and Morgana hurried to her side apologizing quietly, her head lowered in shame.

"I hope I see you again." Merlin said smile still in place. "Cinder Ella." Then the four 'women' walked away Morgana glancing back over her shoulder with a smile. Once they were out of sight several of the men dressed as knights passed by again and Merlin ducked behind the flower cart he had almost knocked over earlier. He watched them go by and jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Arthur recognized Bedavier dressed in a heavily buttoned tailcoat with a frown on his face.

"Found you, Sire." The crowd gasped. '_Ridiculous!_' Was Arthurs only thought.


	2. The Prince is Giving A Ball

2. The Prince is Giving A Ball

**Authors note: Didn't see that coming did ya! Lol anyway I own nothing. Love the reviews so far so please continue to review please!**

Lancelot stepped forward once more as the players swarmed over the set rearranging things.

"You see in this fair land there also lived a prince, the second impossibility our tale will follow. His name was Wrensler, but everyone simply called him Prince Wren for the bird most common in his kingdom. He was not as strong as some of his knights and castle life bored him. He often wandered away when he could slip past his less than observant caretaker Sir Luke, whom the prince often called Lord Luckless. With good reason, for each time Prince Wren wandered away Sir Luke bore the brunt of the king's anger." Lancelot stepped aside and the scene settled down. Percival sat on a throne dressed in overstated royal finery complete with the golden crown on his head. Merlin and Bedavier were standing off to the side and Bedavier was straightening Merlin's vest.

Merlin now wore something more befitting of his station in the play, though blue seemed to be the color of choice for his character. But he refused to put on the crown Bedavier continued to offer throughout their conversation.

"Ah, Luke you should have seen her! She was beautiful." Merlin grinned as Bedavier continued to fuss over his appearance.

"Why! Why would you go out in disguise again? I begged you not to Sire!" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Luke I had a good time today! No one treated me like a prince. It was like I was a real person for once!" Merlin said throwing his arms in the air and knocking his sword belt, which was purely for show Arthur hoped, askew. Bedavier fussed.

"Your father's been going frantic and your mother's driving me a little crazy! Sire you can't keep doing this to me. I ended up in the stocks again!" Merlin grinned and plucked something out of Bedavier's hair.

"That explains the lettuce. But seriously I love being around real people! Not nobles who are kissing my feet to get something!" Bedavier turned Merlin to him.

"Trust me real people aren't all they seem to be. Look at me! I'm a real person." Merlin shook his head.

"No Lord Luckless you're a knight my father assigned to me to keep me out of trouble." Merlin said frowning and tossing the lettuce at him again.

"I'm sorry Sire but I really don't see the downside to being you. The praise, the beautiful palace, the women throwing themselves at your feet there must be something I'm not seeing." Merlin sighed as Bedavier attempted to force the crown on his head as he dodged.

"I don't get to decide anything for myself, Luke. Everything is chosen for me. Decided ahead of time, I have no life!"

"Yes but this disappearing act needs to stop, it's too dangerous!" Merlin sighed.

"I was perfectly safe Luke." Bedavier sighed, giving up and tossing the crown aside.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about me, I can't keep lying to your parents they have laws against that!" Merlin sighed and entered the room where Percival sat. He bowed slightly.

"You wanted to see me father?" Percival nodded.

"Yes, your mother and I were just talking." Merlin raised an eyebrow at the empty throne next to Percival.

"She got upset when I warned her of what I expect your reaction to be."

"My reaction to what?" Percival sighed and stood beginning to pace.

"Your mother is planning a ball." Said mother burst in at that second. A woman Arthur had never seen before who was maybe an inch and a half shorter than Merlin with similar dark hair embraced him.

"Oh there you are Wren I've been looking for you everywhere!" Merlin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mother! How many times must I say I don't want a ball for my birthday." The woman pouted.

"But you're coming of age Wren! You have to have a ball! It's just some family." Merlin rolled his eyes and waved his hand for her to continue.

"And some friends."

"And all the eligible women in the kingdom." Merlin sighed exasperatedly.

"Mother you can't keep doing this to me!" The woman looked around at Percival pleadingly.

"Charles! What is your son talking about?" Merlin sighed. And Percival mirrored Merlin's movements rubbing away a headache.

"Most likely the six balls you have attempted to throw for him in the past six weeks. He has found a way out of all of them." She squeaked and covered her mouth. Merlin put his head in his hand and muttered just loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"Oh here we go." The crowd laughed a little. She squeaked again and Percival sighed stepping over to his 'wife'. He looked over at Merlin and sighed.

"Alright Wren, here's what your mother and I want. We just want you to be happy." Merlin grinned but his 'mother' stiffened.

"Happiness has nothing to do with it! Not that we don't want you to be happy but I want grandchildren!" Percival glared at her slightly.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we believe it is time you found a bride and produced an heir." His 'mother' cut in.

"Someday soon this entire kingdom will be yours."

"Not that soon." Percival muttered. His 'wife' elbowed him lightly. Merlin's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Alright throw the ball but I have a condition."

"Oh anything! I'm so glad you've come to your senses." His mother bounced excitedly her crown beginning to tilt as she did so.

"I get to choose my own bride. I will go to your ball I will be pleasant I will try. But if I don't find her there I get to do it my way. With no more interference from you, mother." She squeaked looking between Merlin and Percival. Percival nodded at Merlin who grinned, bowed slightly and left the room. His 'mother' squeaked again.

"Now my dear he is being reasonable. And who's to say he won't find her." The queen sighed and pouted. Percival patted her on the shoulder.

"Why not start preparing the party?" She beamed and hugged Percival. HE smiled and left. The queen rounded on a pillar and called out to it.

"Luke, Sir Luke!" Bedavier came slowly out from behind it.

"Yes your majesty?" The queen grinned wide.

"A proclamation from the prince!" Bedavier pulled a long scroll of paper and a quill out of his tailcoat. The woman cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_His royal highness, Wrensler Rupert Whindamire Vladimir Carl Alexander François Reginald Charles Herman,"_

_ "_Herman?" Luke asked eyebrow raised as the crowd began to chuckle. The queen nodded.

"Herman, _Gregory James, I know he'll thank me for this later, is giving a ball!" _The queen exited the stage and several more people Arthur hadn't seen before entered and began to rearrange the set as Bedavier started to sing and write, seemingly unaware of what was happening around him.

"_The Prince is giving a ball!"_ He began nailing the long paper to a board that read Messages as a crowd gathered around him.

"_His royal highness, Wrensler Rupert, son of her majesty, Queen Constantina Charlotte Ermantrude Esmeralda Maisy," _The gathered actors around him looked surprised.

"Maisy?" Bedavier shrugged.

"Maisy, _Margarita, is giving a ball!" _The reaction was instant, the crowd grew excited and split into groups and began to sing with Bedavier.

"_The Prince is giving a ball! The Prince is giving a ball!" _Bedavier gasped as the crowd pushed forward and he vanished in them and reappeared moments later crawling out of the crowd between their legs. Gwen ran in front of him, almost over him as he ducked. Leon and Gwaine, still in dresses, stood pretending to jabber excitedly to each other. Gwen continued the song.

"_They spread the message far and wide, the Prince is giving a ball!" _The two 'sisters' gasped excitedly as Gwen continued.

"_They say he wants to find a bride! He may find one at the ball!" _Leon gasped and fanned himself with his feathery fan.

"_If only he'd propose to me!"_ Gwaine elbowed him frowning and then singing as well to the giggles of the crowd.

"_I wish that he'd propose to me!"_ Gwen grinned and hugged them both bouncing on her toes.

"_Just leave the hair and clothes to me!"_ All seemed to be ignoring Cinderella as they continued their song. The three of them rejoined the crowd and someone pulled Bedavier to his feet as the entire crowd began to sing.

"_The Prince is giving a ball!"_ Bedavier squeaked and attempted to protest as one of the women in the crowd swept him into the dance that ensued seconds later. He escaped his first partner only to be caught by another group and stuck in the middle of a circle of dancers. Then he began to sing off a list as people passed by with each item. Arthur took that moment to let go of a bit of tension he had been holding and laugh as poor 'Lord Luckless' was pushed and shoved as the song continued.

The crowd burst out with laughter as he was swept up onto a barrel and rolled on top ofit across the stage. He continued to sing with the crowd as he listed off the food being ordered for the ball. Then two women swept him off the barrel and repeated the chorus.

"_The Prince is giving a ball!"_ The dancing continued as various misfortunes befell the erstwhile 'Sir Luckless'. He was nearly trampled by a large group of people with flowers and surrounded by children. He was passed around from partner to partner for several moments as what appeared to be invitations were handed out by several people dressed in palace garb. Bedavier was smacked in the face with garlands and had to dodge parcels being flung between several brawny men.

One of the large stacks of invitations was shoved into his arms and he was surrounded by women who began to attempt to snatch an invitation for themselves. Then finally Bedavier began to sing again sounding desperate and slightly scared. The audience was laughing nearly hysterically now.

"_His royal highness; two hundred orchards, four hundred poppies, six hundred roses, eight hundred lilies; Wrensler Rupert; one thousand oranges, two thousand plums; Whindamire Vladimir Carl Alexander; raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, gooseberry; Françoise Reginald Charles Herman, son of her majesty Queen Constantina; chocolate cherries; son of his highness King Charles Humphrey Leopold Sidney,"_

_ "Sidney?" _Bedavier looked like he was close to tears and practically sobbed the next word throwing his papers in the air.

"Sidney!" He took a deep breath and finished the song perfectly. "_Is giving a ball!"_ There was a confusion of movement that left Morgana in the middle of the crowd in full view of the audience as one of the people dressed in palace finery handed her an invitation.

"The prince is giving a ball!" She exclaimed and the curtain fell.


	3. In My Own Little Corner

**Authors Note: Love you guys seriously! I still own nothing! **

3. In My Own Little Corner

When the curtain rose once more the scene was entirely different. The inside of a house instead of the street outside. The door opened and Morgana, balancing her packages skillfully held it open for Gwen, Gwaine and Leon as they made various demands of her.

"Have you dusted the rafters yet Cinderella?"

"Well no Step mother. I've have a busy day." Gwen frowned.

"You've had a busy day?!" Before Morgana could open her mouth to defend her words Gwen slammed down her bag.

"The impertinence! When your father died everyone said I should have thrown you out onto the street. But I have too much of a soft heart. But you must earn your keep!" She said as she placed a book on Leon's head.

"Chin down Anastasia, be a swan!" She chided as she walked over to Gwaine who bent his knees so Gwen could place the book on his head. "Shoulders back Calliope. Shoulders back." Then Gwen turned to Morgana.

"We will take our tea upstairs. We need our beauty rest for the ball tomorrow. I don't know about you but I am exhausted!" She yawned pointedly at Morgana as she left through the opposite door they had entered. The two 'sisters' followed.

"Well I'm tired too mother!" Gwaine said concentrating on balancing the book on his head. Leon glared at him.

"You're tired?" He scoffed.

"Yes! I'm tired!" Gwaine spat back. They continued to bicker back and forth as they exited. Morgana paused and knocked on the door they had left through.

"Stepmother?"

"What do you want!?" Gwen asked sticking her head back into the room.

"Well I was wondering about the ball. The invitation says 'All eligible women are invited'."

"And I suppose you think the prince is going to take one look at you and fall madly in love?" Morgana hung her head slightly.

"Well I didn't mean that."

"Take my advice Cinderella, know your place. Be satisfied with what you've got. I promise you'll be much happier." Arthur had never seen Gwen smirk before, but it was a scary sight. Morgana looked sad.

"Yes Stepmother." Gwaine and Leon called from offstage.

"Cinderella, hot water!"

"Cinderella, warm milk!" Then when she failed to answer they called together.

"CINDERELLA!"

Morgana turned quickly and grabbed an apron and tied it on. She tied her hair back as the music began again.

"Cinderella hot water! Cinderella warm milk. Cinderella, Cinderella." She sighed as she placed a kettle into a fire and set up a tray of tea.

"_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse. When I hear a command I obey. But I know of a spot in my house where no one can stand in my way." _She sat down in a very small wooden chair and crossed her arms over her knees.

"_In my own little corner, in my own little chair I can be whatever I want to be! On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere and the world will open its arms to me." _She stood and swirled her skirt slightly.

"_I'm a young Egyptian princess. Or a milk maid." _She swirled a long cloth into the air and used it like a shawl.

"_I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan! I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made by her own personal silkworms in Japan!" _She giggled.

"_I'm a girl men go mad for! Love's a game I can play with a cool and confidant kind of air!"_ She accidently knocked over the broom and bent quickly to pick it up.

"_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner, all alone in my own little chair." _ There were sounds of the three 'women' calling demands to her from offstage. She sighed and began to sweep.

"_I can be whatever I want to be. I'm a thief in Calcutta; I'm a queen in Peru! I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea!"_ She snatched up her broom and held it like a sword.

"_I'm a huntress on an African safari; it's a dangerous type of sport and still its fun! In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry." _ She set down her broom and made her way toward the door on the other side of the stage.

"_And I find I forgot my weapon! I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed when I meet a lioness in her lair!"_ She reached for the door handle and then dashed back to the kitchen and her chair.

_"And I'm glad to be back in my own little corner, all alone in my own little chair."_

"CINDERELLA!" She jumped and began to prepare the tea. The curtain fell and a few minutes later the scene had changed again to the inside of the palace. Bedavier stood on a ladder and hummed his previous song. Queen Constantina stood talking to one of the knights and Merlin entered the room seeming to be slightly angry.

"Mother!" The Queen quick stepped over to the ladder where Bedavier still stood.

"You started spreading this rumor didn't you?" She looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about son!"

"You went behind my back and spread the rumor that I have to pick a bride at this ball! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Percival stepped up to Bedavier's ladder, not seeming to notice him.

"Your mother's never been ashamed of anything, why start now?" He leaned forward and Bedavier gasped. Percival rebalanced the ladder without apology. Bedavier sighed gripping the decorations he had been hanging.

"I should probably keep out of this." All three 'royals' rounded on him.

"Probably." Then they turned and continued bickering.

"But, I was present for your first conversation and the Prince did agree to go to the ball, he can't back out now." Merlin rounded on him.

"Traitor! You're supposed to be on my side!" The queen smiled, Bedavier gulped and continued.

"But I also recall the Queen agreeing to not interfere." The Queen pouted. Percival placed a hand on her shoulder and one on Merlin's.

"Sir Luke is right. Both of you are bound by your promise so Wren will attend the ball and Constantina my love you must stop interfering." After a moment the queen agreed. Merlin beamed and hugged them both.

"Thank you! I love you both very much!" Then he turned and began to walk away. He patted Bedavier absently on the ankle as that was the only place he could currently reach. Bedavier smiled.

"Don't worry your majesties. He will meet someone tonight; I feel it in my bones!" The queen paused next to him and glared.

"You'll feel it in your bones if he doesn't." She tapped the ladder and Bedavier fell with a comical screech landing in a passing vat of what appeared to be wine. He spat out a fountain of the red liquid to riotous laughter from the audience. Arthur was actually enjoying himself for once watching his knights and servant make a collective ass of themselves. He laughed.


	4. Falling in Love

**Authors Note: Seriously love the reactions I'm getting from this. I should do crazy things more often! I still own nothing.**

4. Falling In Love

The curtain rose once more revealing the home of Cinderella once more. Leon stomped out onto the stage in a series of petticoats and a corset that showed off some of his chest hair. The crowd laughed.

"Mother!" Then Gwaine dressed similarly but with a frilly robe on top flounced on stage followed by Gwen who was dressed in a firmly tied frilly robe.

"My girls are going to be the envy of the ball!" She exclaimed as she caught Leon by the corset laces and pulled. Leon was momentarily deprived of breath and Gwaine continued as Morgana entered and began to help him with his hair. She was still dressed in her rags.

"You really think so Mother?" Gwaine asked excitedly. Gwen sighed.

"Stand still Anastasia!" She growled and Leon froze. Gwen began to pull on the corset strings.

"Our family has always had a reputation for producing fascinating women. Why I could have married a prince myself if I had the opportunities you girls were blessed with! If I had someone to push me the way you do!" Leon gasped as Gwen tugged on the strings.

"Oww! Mother you're hurting me!" He groaned in falsetto. The audience giggled.

"Beauty knows no pain girls!" Gwen exclaimed as she tied off the ends of the strings. Then she stood back and appraised her half dressed 'daughters'.

"Now let's go over this again. Since I know I've done my job right there is no reason on earth the prince shouldn't pick one of you two to be his bride. Now girls what do you do when you meet the Prince?" Leon smiled and leaned forward.

"Well first I flutter my eyelashes." He placed his hands under his chin and did so to the point where it looked like 'she' had a twitch. Gwaine pouted. Gwen smiled.

"Excellent!" Gwaine cut in.

"I'm going to start with a curtsy!" He stuck his arms out like chicken wings and sticks one leg out behind him and tried not to fall over as 'she' leaned forward. Leon glared.

"Then I'm going to start with a curtsy too!" 'She' copied Gwaine's movement Gwaine looked incensed.

"Then I get to flutter my eyelashes!" Leon instantly did the same thing. Gwen waved her hands.

"Let's move on girls. Now what will you say to the prince?" Leon looked nervous and scratched his arm.

"Well you said to show him that there is more to me than just beauty. So I thought I might recite a poem." Gwen raised an eyebrow but Gwaine was the one to comment. Morgana, who was cleaning in the background rolled her eyes.

"A poem?!" Leon glared at his 'sister'.

"What's wrong with that?" Gwen raised her hands to stop them from fighting.

"Now remember girls whatever you do you must not let the prince know how clever you are. Men can't stand smart girls." The 'girls' chorused.

"Yes mother." Leon scratched his head with both hands.

"And for heaven's sake Anastasia stop scratching!" Leon froze looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I can't help it mother, you know how I get itchy when I'm nervous!" He said scratching. Gwen rushed forward and held 'her' hands still. Then she looked over at Gwaine.

"And what are you going to say Calliope?" She asked sweetly. Gwaine grinned nervously at her.

"Well mother, I've been working on my infectious laughter. I plan to laugh infectiously at all the prince's jokes all night long." Then 'she' demonstrated. The laugh came out as something between a wheeze and a snort toward the end, and it did seem infectious as the audience laughed.

"I beg you Calliope whatever you do, don't snort!" Gwaine nodded, hands over 'her' mouth.

"And Anastasia, do not scratch!" Leon nodded ceasing 'her' scratching.

"Remember girls: We hide our flaws…"

"Until after the wedding!" The three chorused. Morgana finally piped up, setting down a stack of clothes on the table.

"But shouldn't a man love you for who you are in spite of everything?" The three turned to look at her.

"How quaint." Gwen said rather dryly. "Tell me Cinderella, what would you say to capture the prince?" Morgana seemed to gulp but stood her ground.

"I don't know." Gwen smirked.

"Of course you don't."

"But whatever I'd say, we'd know in an instant that we were meant for each other. And he'd smile and kiss my hand." Leon sighed.

"That sounds so romantic." Gwaine, not even seeming to compete with his 'sister', smiled.

"Tell us more Cinderella?" Gwen threw up her hands.

"Rubbish! This isn't about love! It's about marriage! Have I taught you girls nothing?" Then the music began and Gwen began to sing.

_ "Falling in love with love is falling for make believe! Falling in love with love is playing the fool!"_ She snatched up the top dress on the pile and shoved it at Morgana who turned to Gwaine. She snatched up the second one and forced the skirt over Leon's head fixing it in place. It was a large magenta thing that had far too much frill and sparkle to it.

"_Caring to much is such a juvenile fancy! Learning to trust is just for children in school!"_ She fastened the matching bodice in the back and turned to see Morgana had helped Gwaine into 'her' lime green monstrosity.

"_I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full. I was unwise with eyes unable to see! I fell in love with love with love everlasting, but love fell out with me!" _She sang as she exited the stage and Gwaine and Leon took over the song while Morgana tried to do both of their hair at the same time.

"_Falling in love with love is falling for make believe! Falling in love with love is playing the fool."_ Gwaine reentered dressed in a large purple and gold gown with a large feather in her hair.

_"I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full! I was unwise with eyes unable to see!"_ All three lined up at the door as Morgana made sure they all had everything.

_ "I fell in love with love, with love everlasting! But love fell out with me!"_ On the last line the trio left without so much as a glance back over their shoulders at Morgana. Morgana began to wander back to her chair which was situated next to a window that seemed to look out over a garden.

"Go to the ball? Why would I want to go to the ball? I'd much rather sit here by the fire." She looked close to tears. Arthur felt something tug at his heart strings seeing his almost sister that sad.

"_In my own little corner, in my own little chair I can be whatever I want to be. On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere, and the world will open its arms to me. I am in the royal palace of all places!"_ She curtsied properly to the air in front of her.

"_I am chatting with the prince and king and queen." _She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

_ "And the color on my two step sisters faces is a queer sort of sour apple green. I am coy and flirtatious when alone with the prince._ Oh your highness!" She seemed to smile then sat down in her chair looking sadder than ever.

"_I'm the belle of the ball in my own little corner, all alone…_" She closed her eyes and folded her hands.

"I…. I wish… I wish I could go to the ball." Suddenly and with no warning there was a puff of smoke in the window and when it cleared Lancelot stood there still in his metallic costume.

_"Fall der all and fiddle de de, fiddly fadilly faddle. All the wishes in the world are poppycock and twaddle!" _He sang and Morgana jumped turning quickly to see her unexpected guest.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godfather." Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"You?" Lancelot crossed his arms.

"You have a problem with that, because if you want some old lady in a frilly dress sprinkling sparkly dust everywhere I can go." Morgana stood and rushed to the window.

"No, I'm sorry. I just never dreamed that…" But Lancelot cut her off.

"_Fall der rall and fiddly faddle foodle, all the dreamers in the world are dizzy in the noodle!"_ Morgana shook her head as Lancelot looked rather proud of that rhyme.

"That's terrible." Lancelot pouted a little looking offended.

"You try coming up with a rhyme on the spot like that!" Morgana shook her head again.

"No, the rhyme was lovely. I meant what you said about dreamers. I mean why shouldn't I dream?" Lancelot sighed.

"I can see this is going to take some time. Are you going to invite me in?" Morgana nodded.

"I'm so sorry, please come in." She moved to open the nearest door and Lancelot threw his hands up in the air. Another puff of smoke appeared this time in the house. When it cleared Lancelot stood inside without seeming to have entered at all. He shivered.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" He tossed a hand toward the fire. Arthur then saw how he was doing it and relaxed. It wasn't magic but a small pellet hidden up his knights sleeve that lit the fire in the hearth, he would have to get them to explain how that was done when this was over. Morgana gaped.

"How did you do that?" Lancelot grinned.

"Practice."

"I've always hoped that someone would come and take me away from here!" Lancelot frowned at that.

"Cinderella if you want to get out of here, you're going to have to do that yourself. The power's in you, when you find it nothing will keep you from walking out that door. " Morgana sighed.

"You've never met my stepmother have you? Besides when my father died I promised him that we'd stay together as a family." Lancelot laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think this is what he'd want for you?" Morgana shook her head.

"I've dreamt for so long about leaving." Lancelot shook a finger at her.

"That's the problem with most people; all they do is sit around dreaming they never really do it!" Morgana sat down in her chair again.

"Oh I wish… But I guess wishing isn't any good either." Lancelot smiled.

"Everything starts with a wish!" Morgana looked up at him as he leaned on her table.

"Do you want to know what I was wishing before you came here tonight?" She asked and he nodded smiling.

"That those pumpkins in the yard would turn into a great big carriage and take you to the ball?" He asked smiling knowingly. Morgana shook her head.

"I know what you're going to say, and your right. It's impossible." Lancelot nodded.

_"Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage. And four white mice will never be four white horses. Such fall der rall and fiddle de de of course it's impossible!"_ He gestured at the cage that sat on the counter, there were indeed four white mice residing inside it. Morgana sighed. Lancelot raised a finger at her.

"_But the world is full of zanies and fools, who don't believe in sensible rules. And won't believe what sensible people say. And because these daft and dewy eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes impossible things are happening everyday!"_ He gestured out the window and there seemed to indeed be a yellow pumpkin growing into a large golden carriage. Lancelot picked up the cage of mice and placed it outside the window. With another gesture out the window four white, oddly still horses appeared in front of the carriage.

"Hmm let's see. Now you've got a carriage and horses. What's stopping you? Go to the ball!" Morgana nodded and headed for the door. Then she looked down at her dress. Lancelot smiled.

"Yes?"

"Well my dress?" Lancelot smiled.

"Of course you can't go in that! Hmmmm yes I think blue!" Lancelot threw his hands up in the air and there was another puff of smoke this one was larger and covered Morgana. A moment later she reappeared wearing a spectacular pale blue dress that was neither overdone nor understated. Her hair was pinned up so it fell in curls only to the base of her neck and in her hair rested a silver tiara. She lifted the skirt slightly revealing golden slippers underneath the skirt. She rushed to him and hugged him.

"Oh thank you god father! Thank you so much!" He patted her on the back and then looked her right in the eyes.

"There is one more thing before I forget; you must leave the ball before the clock strikes twelve. It's very important. I don't make the rules so pouting at me will do you no good. The magic will only last until midnight. So make the most of it while you can." She smiled and hugged him again. Then she made her way toward the door.

"_It's possible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. It's possible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage."_ Lancelot stepped in front of the curtain before it fell.

"_And four white mice were easily turned to horses. Such fall der rall and fiddly de de of course it's quite possible! For this world is full of zanies and fools, who don't believe in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say! And because these daft and dewy eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes impossible things are happening every day!"_ The curtain rose again and Lancelot exited as the music played a simple waltz.


End file.
